Wife Of A Monster
by Hetty1204
Summary: What if Khan hadn't blown up Section 31 by himself? What if he'd had a human companion? And what if she'd been his wife...? Khan/OC Sorry I suck at summaries :P
1. Before London

"Khan I'm not sure about this."Alannah whispered to her husband.

He stopped packing the bag they needed and turned to look at her. In three swift strides he was across their little hotel room and stood directly in front of her. He took her face in his hands and gazed at her fondly.

"Darling you know we have no choice."

He rubbed soft, slow circles on her cheek and she looked ashamedly down at the floor.

"I-I know."

A fat tear started to make its way down her face. Khan wiped it away and kissed her forehead tenderly. She let out a sob. He rested his chin on her head and started trailing his hands up and down her back.

"Shh darling. It will be alright in the end. Once we've blown up the base we can claim what's rightfully ours."

She stepped back angrily and lifted her head until she was staring him straight in the face.

"But Khan this is what Marcus wants! He's the one that's planned this whole thing out! If we go through with this we're no better than him!"

Khan sighed. They'd had this argument before, countless times. He pinched the bridge of his nose before enveloping her in a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Alannah darling we can't stop now when we're so close. We will bring these fools to their knees and watch them beg for our mercy."

She sniffled.

"I don't want them to beg for mercy. I don't want to bring them to their knees, Khan. I just want to be able to live our lives without being controlled and manipulated!"

She choked out another sob.

"I know darling, I know."

He leaned back to look at her properly. He smiled gently and cupped her face before slowly bringing her lips to meet his. It was short and sweet but did nothing to calm the raging storm inside her.

She knew what they were being forced to do was so horribly cruel and...and just so evil! She couldn't bear to think about all the lives they'd end tomorrow.

"Alannah."He whispered in her ear.

She looked up and smiled weakly at him before walking over to the duffel bag he'd been packing before. She looked inside and saw weapons. She closed her eyes and shuddered.

Khan looked at his distressed wife and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She relaxed into him, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"You should rest."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Only if you sleep next to me."

He let out a low laugh and tightened his grip around her.

"Ask nicely darling and maybe I will."

He felt her smile against him.

"Please."

She gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes. He let out another low laugh and smiled warmly at her.

"As you wish."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to bed. He pulled back the covers and placed her down gently before walking over to the other side and getting in beside her. She rolled over and started tracing his jawline slowly. He smiled at her before pulling her to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Khan."

"I love you too Alannah."

She smiled softly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Plan

There were thirty one people dead already and eleven with fatal injuries. That meant forty two men and women dead due to the explosion.

Marcus would be making preparations for the meeting now. Alannah knew the plan. Show up in a spaceship, look like terrorists and kill Pike. She wasn't sure why Marcus needed Pike dead, all she knew was that they had to carry it out to save their family.

She thought about the victim's families and what they would be going through right now. They'd be devastated and would be filled with a burning desire to bring the man responsible to justice. In this case it was her husband. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't care about the families, she'd been in their position before. She just didn't have the time to focus on all their heartbreak when she had bigger things to worry about.

She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"Why me?" She whispered into the cold, lonely room.

She lay down on the small double bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She just had to wait now for Khan to make himself known to her. She hated waiting because it allowed her brain to think, to imagine. Already different scenarios were starting to race across her mind.

The woosh of the door opening dragged her from her thoughts. She cautiously sat up, just in case it was one of Marcus' men. The door was round the corner from the bed and so she could make her way undetected for the time being. She tiptoed silently across the room, her hand covering her mouth to stop the sound of her breathing. She peeked her head round and sighed in relief when she saw it was Khan.

She ran the rest of the distance between them and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. She felt the deep rumble of his chest as he chuckled at her. She looked up at him.

"It's not funny Khan! I thought something awful had happened!"

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to worry you but there were some things I had to take care of first."

He pulled her closer before stepping away and turning to look at the black bag he'd brought back with him. Inside was a Transwarp Beaming Device. He pulled it out and started punching numbers into the keypad. Alannah looked over his shoulder in disgust at the machine. It was the only thing allowing them to get away safely. She hated it. She hated the plan. She hated Marcus. Hell she even hated herself! She was just so sick and tired of being controlled and used for other people's personal gain.

She sighed and looked back at Khan. She loved him so much. Even though there were times when she feared him more than anything else. She couldn't understand how she could love someone yet fear them at the same time. She doubted anyone else would either.

She turned and walked over to their bed and looked at the clothes she'd picked out for herself. Black sweatpants, black tank, black hoodie and black converse. Ugh, black really wasn't her colour. But the goal wasn't to look fashionable, it was to look like someone who'd be willing to kill time and time again. She didn't know whether she was going to be able to pull this one off.

She could hear the clicks as Khan furiously typed things she'd never understand into the machine. She looked at her watch and saw that it read 19:30. That meant they had an hour to get ready and go. She picked up her outfit and carried it into the bathroom with her. She had just enough time to take a shower before getting the shuttle ready. She pressed the button to switch the shower on then slipped in. She sighed as she felt the scalding hot liquid burn away her troubles for the time being.

After she'd washed and dressed herself she stepped out of the bathroom and over to Khan. He was still working on the device. She looked at her watch again. 20:10.

"Shit." She muttered softly.

She pressed a quick kiss on Khan's cheek, told him where she was going then left. She walked casually out of the hotel so as not to raise suspicion. But, as soon as she was out of sight, she sprinted down the winding streets until she came to an abandoned warehouse. She looked around before silently creeping round the back and through a crack in the building, made from years of decay. She could smell the stench of rotting wood and had to fight the urge to gag.

She slowly made her way over the the small shuttle Marcus had left for them looking behind her every few seconds to make sure there was no one following her. They could not afford to be caught, not this time. She winced at the noise the shuttle made as its door opened but she couldn't afford to wait. She climbed in and switched it on, barely giving it time before she was keying in the directions to Starfleet HQ. Her breathing was coming in shallow breaths but she could not and would not stop.

She heard the console bleep and saw on the radar a tiny red blip moving steadily towards her. She brought up the life form's vitals and smiled when she saw it was her husband. She sat and watched the blip getting closer and closer, all the time keying in co-ordinates. She heard Khan get in the shuttle and she turned to face him.

"Systems are fully functional Captain. Marcus sure knows how to pick 'em."

He smirked at her before picking her up and moving her to the passengers seat despite her protests. She humphed and slumped into her seat.

"You did call me Captain darling and aren't Captains meant to drive the ship?"

She went to open her mouth to say that 'No actually, the pilot is.' but she caught sight of her watch in the screen and decided to save her breath, they could argue about it later. She couldn't, however, resist sticking her tongue out at him.

She studied his face carefully as he flew them to the enemy. She saw different expressions pass over his face, many of which she never wanted to see again. Anger. Fear. Pride. Love. And the worst of all hatred because if there was one thing Khan Noonien Singh hated most in the world it was being used. And Marcus had done just that. She knew in her mind he'd make Marcus pay and she prayed to anyone who was listening in the Universe that she wouldn't be there. She didn't want to see her husband lose himself to his inner demon, the one planted by the humans that had oppressed them.

And so, as Khan opened fire on the room full of innocent men and women she sat. And watched. She made sure she remembered every single look of pain and agony. And she watched as Christopher Pike was shot and murdered by the man she loved and she vowed she would save him. Even if it meant going against everything she stood for. Even if it meant going against the world. Even if it meant going against her husband...


End file.
